Conveyorized chain cooking of various foodstuffs is known in the fast-food industry. Typically, conveyorized chain cooking devices comprise a continuously moving conveyorized cooking surface displaced adjacent to heating elements. Such conveyorized chain cooking devices allow for the continuous sequential cooking of food products such as beef patties and thus accommodate high demand periods in fast food restaurants. Conveyorized cooking devices also increase the efficiency of kitchen operations by uniformly cooking similar food products without continuous attention from the cook.
Such conveyorized chain cooking devices, however, have significant disadvantages such as an inability to quickly and efficiently change the cooking profile such that the device is capable of uniformly cooking one individual food product or batch of food products and then subsequently uniformly cooking a different product or batch of products. For example, conveyorized chain cooking devices have been unable to quickly and efficiently change the thermal output of the heat sources to properly cook different types of meat or different sizes of product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,767 teaches a conveyorized cooking device with variable-load, low-thermal-mass heating elements to accommodate different food products. These heating elements allow for quick cooling of the cooking zone to prevent burning of subsequently cooked foodstuffs. Disadvantageously, however, thermal energy is wasted. As a result of the conveying motion and variable-loads, the heater elements do not continuously and uniformly radiate heat directly onto the food products. Further heat is wasted due to the lack of an enclosed cooking area. Additionally, only electric heating elements are disclosed and thus the problems of providing for varying cooking loads to accommodate different food products using gas burners or flame broiling are not addressed.
Typical conveyorized cooking devices suffer from additional problems. For example, while such devices allow for continuous sequential cooking of foodstuffs, kitchen operations efficiency is not maximized. Batch loading is not facilitated. Instead, an operator must insert individual products at the entry end of the conveyor cooking surface. Additionally, the constant motion of the conveyor cooking surface and the associated drive train components makes such devices hard to clean, difficult and expensive to maintain (in terms of parts, labor and downtime) and more susceptible to breakage. Furthermore, such devices typically do not involve a completely enclosed cooking chamber, thus facilitating entry of debris and loss of thermal efficiency.
Still other problems exist with the respect to typical, conventional, control systems. These known control systems, such as thermostats, control temperature regulation in the cooking device. Conventional controls rely on a feed-back loop system that leads to problems, particularly during the cooking process, including inaccurate cooking temperature and temperature gradients. As a result, the cooked products may be undercooked or overcooked, thus reducing the quality of the finished product. Further, typical cooking devices fail to distinguish between different heating stages, such as pre-heat from cold, pre-heat from hot, cooking, or idle stages. In addition, typical cooking devices fail to of maximize the efficiency of the device when operating in these stages or when transitioning between such stages.
Still further problems exist with control systems associated with conveyorized cooking devices such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,767. There, the cooking device is controlled solely by a thermostat device. This results in various problems including inaccurate cooking temperature and temperature gradients leading to a poor quality finished product. These problems are compounded by the conveyorized nature of the device and its use in a commercial environment. Moreover, the disclosed controller cannot be programmed, cannot conduct a system check or detect system faults, cannot keep track of statistical data, and does not provide audio or visual system status indications.
As the skilled artisan will readily appreciate, there is a difference between broiling and baking. Broiling typically requires cooking temperatures of approximately 500° F. or more. Additionally, broiling involves an initial searing action to lock in juices and flavor. As a result, the cooked product is juicier and more flavorful in addition to having an appealing browned outer texture. Baking on the other hand, typically requires cooking temperatures of approximately 450° F. or less. Baking involves cooking without an initial searing action and can lead to a dry and tasteless product with an unappealing texture and color.
The desirability of broiled, as opposed to baked, meats compounds many of the aforementioned problems with conventional conveyorized chain cooking devices. For example, such devices have been unable to quickly and efficiently change the thermal output of the heat sources to properly broil meat products in a first instance and then chicken breasts in a second instance. Similar problems of inflexibility exist when sequentially cooking batches of meat products, where the individual products of one batch differ in size from the individual products in the next batch, e.g., a batch of large beef patties versus a batch of small beef patties. Moreover, when flame broiling is particularly desired, varying the thermal intensity between subsequent batches of food product results in inefficient operations and losses of thermal efficiencies.
It has therefore been found desirable to provide an automatic discharge broiler capable of varying the infrared energy radiated at the food product depending on the type of food product and size of the batch to be broiled while avoiding the aforementioned problems in the prior art.